Friend Or Foe?
by Kawaii'Dee-Chan
Summary: There is a new guy in town. Who is it? How will his newly assigned team react? What about the villagers? Do they know who he is? What's his story? Why Konoha? . . . READ TO FIND OUT! ;D
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Newbies

Chapter one – Unwanted newbies.

Early afternoon. Birds flying and chirping all around the young blond, a soft smile curling onto his thin lips. How long had it been since he was able to just sit back, and enjoy life around him so carelessly? How many years had it been since he was able to smile from the heart like he was now? Naruto couldn't have asked for a better life. Sure, he had a rough past. Didn't everyone? _The past is the past _he would tell himself whenever memories would haunt him; forgetting his worries. He couldn't be happier, the friends he has he would never give up. It was as if all of it was a dream...

A loud yawn escaped his mouth, he stretched his arms above his head, losing balance; causing him to fall off of the tree branch he was lying on 'oh so comfortably'. Landing right next to, and earning a thump on the head from a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"AHHH! Saakura-chaaan! What was that for?" Naruto moaned rubbing his head.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU YAWN!" She yelled in his face, crossing her arms then turning away from him completely.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and crawled up behind her, popping his head over her shoulder innocently.

"I'm sooooooryyy, Sakura-chaaan!" He shot her a fox-like grin. Before she could reply, a hand pushed him back roughly by the collar. Naruto's first instincts were gasping then screaming a little, having failed both of those, he went with plant B. He lifted his hands to his neck trying his best to fight off the mysterious hand… Failing epically.

Just as his face began turning blue, he was released. Naruto let out a loud gasp and breathed like the air on Earth was about to run out.

"What a drag…" He heard a voice behind him say lazily.

"HEH? No one told you to do that, so don't start complaining." He heard another say to him in a steady tone.

Naruto lifted his head backwards, looking up (or upside down anyways) only to see team 10 hovering over him. Shikamaru standing with his arms crossed, his head lifted towards the sky, looking up at the clouds in a daze. Ino's long blond hair moving as if it were possessed by the wind, her hands resting gently at her sides. Choji doing what Choji does best; sitting on the floor, munching a pack of chips. He cringed inwardly. Upon seeing a chance to get away, he took it and attempted slithering away; only to be seen by the 'legendary' Ino.

"Uh. Where do you think YOU'RE going?" She said, thumping him on the head showing no mercy.

Naruto winced and fell on the floor face-first, groaning loudly and rubbing his head once again.

"Ino… Why are you just as cruel as Sakura-chan to me?... You're supposed to hug me and tell me it'll be okay!" He cried to her, now earning an even harder thump on the head from Shikamaru.

Feeling lonely and unwanted, Naruto crawled and sat down next to Choji. He stared at the boy stuffing his face, his mouth watering like a waterfall, eyes glistening with hunger. It didn't take Choji long to notice. He stopped eating and squinted his eyes at Naruto, lowering his pack of chips and hiding them behind his back. "No!" He said then got up, walking away quickly.

"Naruto! Sakura!" called a voice in the distance. Everyone turned their heads to it's direction, finding Kiba running towards them, Akamaru following close behind.

He stopped and looked at the two young shinobi seriously. "Tsunade wants you in her office… Now."

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a confused look and got up, making their way to the Hokage tower.

"Yeah. That's the way… Take your time and make _TSUNADE_ angry. Have fun." He smirked, knowing he'd hit a soft spot.

Watching the two pick up speed and run, a confused Ino turned her head and looked at Kiba.

"What does the hokage want with them two?" She asked earning a shrug of a response from Kiba.

"All I know is there's a new guy in town… My guess is they've got a mission to show him around or something."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura entered the Hokage tower, running up the stairs; earning a few looks from shinobi on the job. Naruto growled and gave them the same looks back, Sakura sighed and dragged him along.

After they reached Tsunade's office, Naruto went to barge in, being stopped by Sakura.

"Baka! Knock first! Show some respect." She hissed then knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice echoed through the large office doors.

Naruto and Sakura done as told and opened the door cautiously, taking a deep breath and walking in slowly.

"Ahh." Smiled the hokage. "You're here, excellent."

Nerves growing even faster, Naruto frowned and asked "What do you want grandma Tsunade?"

"I thought we talked about you calling me that?" She glared at him; their eyes burning into each others.

He groaned and looked at her, now annoyed. Tsunade placed her hands on the paper-filled desk in front of her and looked from one to the other, her face suddenly serious.

"There has recently been a new arrival to the Leaf village. He is 17, like the both of you. I have assigned him to your squad, you shall be responsible to show him around and make sure he fits in well."

"WHAA- ?" Naruto groaned. "But we don't NEED anyone else on our team! It's fine with just me and Sakura!"

"Shut up, Naruto. Having an addition to our team is a benefit. We aren't strong enough with just the two of us, we need help Naruto.. Especially since Kakashi-sensei's so busy lately."

"No doubt he's just hiding away reading Icha-Icha Paradise all day, everyday." He mumbled quietly to himself. He sighed, knowing she was right. He gave in and nodded. "Alright."

"Excellent." Tsunade smiled. "Shizune, bring him in."

With a small nod from the woman she and walked out of the room, returning a minute later with a mysterious boy next to her.

Sakura's heart melted instantly. His body was visibly well-built. His hair so soft-looking. His eyes so dark and dreamy. She just wanted to pounce on him and cuddle him right there and then.

The boy lifted his head, looking the two over. "Them?" he spat.

"They're nothing but a couple of idiot's, they'll only get in my way." He said arrogantly.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto growled, running straight for him.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled, standing up off her chair in an instant.

Naruto freezed on the spot, his face showing visible hatred towards the raven-haired male.

The boy chuckled in a dangerously low tone. "Don't make me laugh. You're useless."

Sakura finally decided to snap out of her daze and stepped forward, bowing politely. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura." She said softly.

"Hn." He replied, looking the girl over. Naruto's eye twitched as he lost his nerve.

"THE POLITE THING TO SAY IS 'IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO'!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"You're annoying." He shot Naruto a death glare, turning around and leaving the room slowly.

"At least tell us your name!" Sakura cried out, feeling helpless.

The boy stopped, looking over his shoulder; his eyes burning right into Sakura's.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfiction... EVER! Let me know if it's any good. If you guys like it.. I'll carry it on :) If not.. I shall crawl under a rock and sob about this immense failure of a fanfiction xD Please leave your thoughts in the comments below, perhaps give me idea's for the next few chapters? :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !  
**

**Peace out! *Poofs into a cloud of smoke*  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Show Sasuke around

Chapter two: Mission; Show Sasuke Around.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto!

**Bold writing = **Inner Sakura

* * *

_Run. Keep running. Don't look back. "You can't escape." an ice-cold voice rang throughout every corner. Where was he even going? He couldn't see anything. Pitch black. It seemed so cramped, yet vast. What was that? The boy strained his eyes to see into the distance._

_ A light._

_ Finally... A way out. Freedom from these pits of hell to the freedom of the world outside. Just a bit more…. The boy ran as fast as he could. Upon finally making it outside, what he was greeted with what could have mentally, perhaps even physically destroyed anyone. _

_ His body froze; eyes wide, his small body trembling. His fearing eyes darting around searching for the source of this catastrophe. _

_ What happened? The young boy stood glued to the spot. No matter how much he tried, it was impossible to move. _

_Blood. Blood was everywhere, and in the middle of it all lay his mother and father. Dead. This was not something for a 6 year old to see. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. Not here… Not ever._

_An intimidating laugh filled the area around him. Getting beneath his skin, making the tiniest hairs on the back of his neck stand up._

_ "What… WHAT DID YOU DO?" the young boy cried, tears blurring his vision. "Why?... WHY!" he cried out in panic. _

_ "Following orders is my job." A wicked smirk crept onto the man's face, causing the boy to tremble in fear. "There is no value in killing you now, my foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me, and survive in obscurity. Run... Keep running and cling to life." The young boy finally regained consciousness and ran. Ran as far away as he could, as fast as he could. But running is no use, the mysterious figure appeared in front of him once again. _

_"Why are you doing this?" the little boy cried out in panic._

_"I acted like the older brother you desired, in order to measure your vessel.""M-My.. Vessel?" _

Sasuke sprang up, his body covered in sweat. He clenched his fists, punching his pillow; eyes wide, his body trembling ever so slightly. Sasuke let out a hateful growl and lifted his hand to his face, closing his eyes and ridding himself as much of the nightmare as possible.

Not again.

With a grunt, Sasuke stood up, walking to the shower. The apartment they gave him wasn't too bad. It was spacious and well laid out. But that didn't interest him. All he needed it for was sleep and hygiene. Other than that, it was utterly useless. _Just like everything else in this village. _He thought bitterly.

After undressing, he got into the shower, switching on the hot water. Shutting his eyes as the piercing of the hot droplets hit his skin.

_"I did it for you, Sasuke." Itachi's voice echoed in the back of his head. _His eyes shot open. Another growl escaped his lips.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"NARUTO!..?" Sakura's voice rang out through the narrow streets of Konoha. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY, STOP HIDING!" She yelled angrily.

**CHYAA! Who does he think he is? Don't take this, just forget him and go meet Sasuke-kun by yourself! Naruto will only make you look like an idiot, anyways! **

With an approving nod, Sakura decided to trust her instincts and leave Naruto behind. She crossed her arms stubbornly and walked towards the Ninja academy; the assigned spot to meet Sasuke... Which she _was_ supposed to go to with Naruto!

The boy sure as hell has some explaining to do.

* * *

After a while, Sakura arrived at the Ninja Academy. Her eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe it... He was.. Already.. Here? That was impossible, she was always early. She still was, she was sure of it.

She sighed and looked at his still figure. He looked so sad, even from behind. The way his body fit the abandoned swing perfectly, it reminded her of 10 years ago.. When he sat there, and she stood here; talking to Ino and the others about how much of a waste of space he was. Her features softened with regret as she walked up to him. "Naruto?.."

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto sprang up, scratching the back of his whilst laughing... nervously?

Sakura frowned as she looked at the boy. "Are you alright, Naruto?" Concern washed over. He wasn't acting like himself… How odd.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He shot her a toothy grin, throwing in a thumbs up, eventually making her giggle slightly. Naruto smiled then frowned "Where is that jerk anyways?"

Just at that moment, a rustle of leaves attracted their attention; both of their heads turned to the tree above. The sight of their newly assigned team-member earned an angry growl from the blonde and a loving whimper from the pink-haired kunoichi.

The swing was forgotten and abandoned in an instant, Naruto's eyes burning right into Sasuke's. hatred between the two growing at immaculate speed; even an idiot could sense the tension between the two.

The growl emitting from Naruto soon became a friendly grin. He lifted his hand, scratching the back of his head whilst laughing nervously.

"So… Where do you want to go first?" he asked, snapping Sakura from her daze.

"Tch. You hope to be a good shinobi, yet you haven't even got a structure? This is _your _mission, is it not?" Sasuke's voice held no emotion; gave away no clue of his personality. All it added to was proof that he was an emotionless ass.

Both Naruto and Sakura stood agape. How dare he? They were giving him the choice of where to go. How the hell were they supposed to know what he liked and disliked? Who does he think he is?

"You jerk!" Naruto spat out through gritted teeth, getting ready to pounce at the Uchiha

Sakura put her arm out, in front of Naruto's chest. "Sakura-chan?..." Naruto looked to his side, at her. Her head was hung low, her hair covering her face. He could almost feel her disappointment and self hatred at that moment. He didn't get it. Why would someone as wonderful as Sakura want to impress an arrogant jerk like Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun's right Naruto. We should have thought it through. Properly." Her voice was quiet, and sad.

Naruto glanced at her sympathetically. "No Sakura-chan. We did, we decided we would let _him _choose." He stated, his voice raising as his anger grew.

"I guess I shouldn't expect anything more from leaf shinobi. You always were useless and always will be, useless." Sasuke stated.

"If you hate everyone here so much, why are you here then?" Naruto growled angrily at the young Uchiha.

"That's none of your business, dobe."

_Dobe? _"ARGHH!" Naruto yelled out, punching the tree, making it shake in the process. Right after Naruto's sudden outburst, Sasuke jumped down from the tree. His hands shoved deeply inside his pockets, back straight and head held high. Not that it showed any signs of emotion. Sakura couldn't help but imagine how gorgeous he must look when he smiled. That is, _if _he ever smiled. Those days seemed to be long gone. She wondered why Sasuke was so secretive and… well… mean. The thought wouldn't leave her head. Perhaps she should ask him?.. No. That's not a good idea.

* * *

"And this is the ninja academy. Most kids come here in hopes of learning the basics of being a shinobi. After we graduate from here, we are assigned into teams, with assigned jounin to be our sensei's. Our sensei's then help us and train us, we take up simple d-rank or if we're lucky c-rank missions as genin until our sensei's believe we are ready to take our chances and take the chunin exams." Sakura explained to an uninterested Uchiha.

"I don't care about that. It's not as if I'm going to be attending this ninja academy. And I don't care about your sensei's either. From what I've gathered, your sensei's too busy these days to spare you any time." A sly smirk appeared on the boys lips earning an aggravated growl from Naruto.

"How dare you insult Kakashi-sensei that way? He's one of the best shinobi there is, apart from myself, of course… And he may read porn in public.. but still! You have no right!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke.

Sakura just sighed and dragged Naruto by his collar, continuing with her tour. She was getting pretty tired of this. They'd been walking around for half the day already, and every time she gave background information Sasuke would slag it off, then Naruto would step in and defend it. It was becoming a routine. An annoying one at that.

"OH! I know! Lets go to Ichiraku's! He'll love it!" Naruto squealed at Sakura. She frowned at him as he looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh pleaaaaseee Sakuuraa-chaan.." The girl sighed, giving in as she nodded. "Fine." "ALRIGHT!" Naruto punched the air happily.

Sasuke's trade-mark scowl appeared on his face once again. Someone was here. Following them. But who? He'd never felt this presence before. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder only to find a black-haired kunoichi hiding behind a pole. Her hands were covering her face, shopping bags in each hand, her body trembling ever so slightly. Sasuke frowned as he turned away from his team-members and walked towards the stalker-like girl unnoticed.

He stopped in front of the pole, his arms crossed as he looked down at her. "Who are you, and why are you following us?" Sasuke's voice demanded an answer. He could feel it, she was strong. Very strong. The girl looked up, lowering her hands slightly as a blush covered her face. "Uh.. I-I'm s-sorry. It was not my intention… I-I was just-" the girl looked down, tapping her index fingers together shyly, earning a raised brow from the young Uchiha. "Nevermind." He said, his hand shaking in the air as if to show he dismissed the idea. The young girl looked up at him, eyes slightly wide as her blush returned.

It was about this time that Sakura realized Sasuke was gone. A panic-attack washed over her as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, look." He pointed to the direction of the raven-haired man as Sakura let out a relieved sigh. But wait.. why was he there? And was that-?

"HINATAA!" Came a loud voice. Both Hinata and Sasuke turned their heads to the direction of the shouting maniac. Upon seeing the large Akamaru run towards them with a waving Kiba on his back, Hinata sweat-dropped.

"K-Kiba-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you were gone so long; Me, Shino and Akamaru got worried. We thought something might've happened to you…" the boy said. His eyes caught glimpse of Sasuke, scrutinizing him slowly as he sniffed the air. "So _you're _the new kid everyone's talking about?" Kiba jumped off Akamaru and walked up to Sasuke slowly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and that's Akamaru." He pointed towards the white dog whilst holding out his hand for the Uchiha to shake. Sasuke scowled at the boy and scoffed, slapping his hand away. Kiba stood up staright as Akamaru growled Sasuke. He didn't like the vibe of this guy. He could be dangerous.

Sasuke diverted his attention to the Hyuga heiress once more. "Hinata, was it?" she nodded shyly, looking up at him. He nodded once then turned around, making his way back to the two confused ninja. "W-Wait." Hinata called out. "What's your name?.." she asked shyly, stepping out of her hiding place. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said as he continued walking. "S-See you around, Sasuke-kun." She said, doubting he heard. "Hn." He replied simply.

As Kiba helped Hinata onto Akamaru, Sasuke retreated to his team, who stood agape. 'W-Was he just… nice?' Sakura wondered. "What was that Sasuke?" Naruto hissed. "Are you blind, or are you deaf?" Sasuke asked mockingly, hiding his hands away in his pockets again. Naruto just growled and walked towards Ichiraku's with Sasuke following close behind; Sakura still in a daze, not sure what just happened.

* * *

It was afternoon now. Sasuke had taken off home and Naruto insisted to walk Sakura home. Sasuke had met most of the teams by now (technically those who were 'the rookie 12' or whatever xD). He didn't make the best impression, the only impact he'd left was his actions towards Hinata. Ino was love struck as soon as he entered the flower shop with Sakura. He didn't want to but couldn't be bothered to be yelled at by the blonde again so just agreed. Sasuke didn't exactly enjoy himself, he would've rather just trained all day. Although, he was able to memorise most of the places in the village, which was useful.

When Tsunade called him in and asked about his day he just told her it was fine, there was no use in telling her he loved it, and had the most fun. Nor was there a point in telling her the day was a complete nuisance. He _did _enjoy the food at Ichiraku's and he _did_ like the look of the training grounds. He'd made a mental note to go there to train in the morning.

Perhaps this village wasn't _too_ bad. Still. He was here for a reason. He wasn't going to slack off. With Itachi out of the way, and the truth revealed. He had to know the reason for his actions. He had to find out if it was true…

He had to find out if it really was the work of Danzo and the other elders. That was his mission.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I apologize if the characters are OOC ... It's hard, plus the chapter itself was hard to write. xD

Peace out! *poofs into a puff of smoke: NINJA STYLE!*


End file.
